choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gerarghini/AutobaQ teaser...
Here's the intro to my fan-fic of Choro-Q HG 4. Enjoy! (Subject to change at any moment.) Prologue: Rush I’ve never seen such amazing speed! The radios buzzed as The Announcer commentated every action of the race, turn by turn, bump by bump. It was a cheerful, colorful day, the air slightly humid as a result of the high-octane fuel burned by the champions at such a furious rate. The banners were flapping back and forth, the helicopter in the air capturing every single detail there was to be had down at the racers. It was here that a silver little C110 Skyline was eagerly watching one of the greatest races he had ever witnessed. He was jumpy, excited, and eager to watch the champions scream down the front stretch at ludicrous speeds, with the crown enjoyed the epic exhaust notes that followed. This was the thrill everyone came to see. Here they come thundering down the front stretch! Absolutely dominating! Look at that speed, the sparks are flying! '' The first Q the little Skyline saw speeding down was a menacing red and white Formula One racer. A McLaren M23, it was none other than the proclaimed “Emperor of the Races” who defeated all that challenged him. No one was as fast or agile; the Q was simply in a league of its own. ''Flawless performance by Otto! Only two laps to go! '' '' ''The little Skyline had always wanted to be a racer, but he was much too young right now. He loved it all; the excitement, the crazy speeds, all of it. Alas, all he could do now is hear the sound of the emperor’s destructive V8. ''Faster, faster, until the thrill of speed overcomes the fear of death. '' But this time The Emperor wasn’t all by himself upfront. Right behind the Emperor’s Goodyear slicks were four smaller slicks. Up front. Jude, the six-wheeled Tyrrell P34, was right behind Otto, the current championship leader. Although Jude was already mathematically eliminated from the championship, that didn’t mean we wasn’t capable of winning. Closer and closer, the P34 wheeled ever so closer to the M23. He was able the dark horse, the second best. He has had his share of bad luck this year; maybe this is the race it turns around for the veteran! ''Here comes Jude looking to take first place for himself! What a blast! You can’t even separate the two! '' “Oh man, oh man, oh man!” exclaimed a small Toyota Celica TA22 next to the wee C110. The two were great friends, inseparable friends. This was the first time the two had seen a live race together. The two young ones both yearned for a place down there, on the same asphalt these champions duked it out for the win. They were so excited. They couldn’t keep still to their seats. ''The two are blasting out of turn four! Oh! Wait! There’s four of them! Norahike! It’s the Ferrari of Norahike! And, Jamie! Looks like it could be a four way battle for the victory! Everyone hang out! It’s about to get wild! '' '' ''Four drivers came out of turn four, less than a second behind first place. After the first-second place duo of Otto and Jude was Norahike. Norahike, a Ferrari 312T, was competing with Otto for the title of the 1976 Formula One World Driver’s Champion. Although sidelined early in the season for a horrifying crash at the Nurburgring Nordschleife, Norahike is back and better than ever, dying for that first place spot. ''If everything seems under control, you’re just not going fast enough. '' Right behind him was Jamie, a lone Lotus 78 who had not won a race yet this year. He was a rookie; this was his first year of competition, and he was showing incredible pace compared to the veteran champions. It looked like he could win a race this year, and what better way to close out your rookie season by winning the last race of the year. It was certainly possible, although he would have to beat out the three juggernauts first. And even yet, 4th was impressive for a driver of his age and reputation. There was a 5th and 6th and so on, but it didn’t matter. All eyes were on the final four, the flying four, and the ones they’ll talk about for decades to come. History was being made, the audience was as loud as they’ve ever been! This was it! ''White flag in the air! This is the lap you’ve all been waiting for! A battle between the best! Here we go! '' The four Q’s made their descent into the first turn, with sparks flying from their underbodies as they reached speeds far faster than anything else on the planet right now. The confetti was flying, the fireworks have been lit! This was gearing up to be the greatest finish in history. No one could sit still anymore, especially the duo of the little Celica and Skyline who had both spilled their Super Oil and were flashing their headlights. No one could tolerate staying in park anymore, everyone could see the action. It would be the greatest ending to a race anyone had ever seen. would, replace=could Could’ve… Should’ve… Everything… was gone… ''Whoa, whoa guys… Oh no! Oh no! '' As the Qs screamed into turn one, Jude was looking on the inside to overtake. He was going to pass, going to the lead! The crowd cheered on the unusual P34! But then, everything changed. The P34 jerked violently to the right, and didn’t seem to slow down as he lost control and crashed into the outside wall head on. The champion burst into flames almost immediately. ''He’s in the wall! He’s in the wall! Get help! Get help quick, he’s up in flames! '' ”Jude!” The Ferrari yelled as he came to a stop as quickly as he possible could, with his tires screaming to a halt and smoke arising from the lock-up. It was if you could hear his fear through the screech of his tires. However, that wasn’t the only screaming we heard; another was heard as Jude crashed, but more feminine like… Norahike stopped and went over to Jude to help the best way he possible could, as all the other Qs swerved or jerked violently to avoiding hitting these two roadblocks. Some faintly hit the wall and some slid through the grass. The race was still going; it was the final lap after all. ''Jude’s in the wall! It looks like Norahike is trying to help! I can’t believe what I’m seeing, oh my gosh… '' It looked as if Norahike was trying to get Jude away from himself if that makes any sense, but Norahike was running on emotion, on helping his friend in any way he could. He wanted to save his friend in any way he could. The crowd stood in fear as he tried to help Jude himself. The flames were too much; Norahike burned himself a little before desperately trying to get the safety crew. He didn’t want to complete the race anymore. He just wanted to save his friend. ''The safety crew are there and, what is this?!? Otto’s slowing down! He’s slowing down! '' Out of turn four, with turn one looking like a small village, Jamie, the little rookie that could, used the disastrous event to win his first race, sparks flying from underneath him! It was incredible! It was amazing! But it just wasn’t right. He wasn’t old enough to understand the feelings of those affected, and yet he did. He picked up the checkered flag from the flagman who was busy crying, shocked at what he just witnessed. Jamie looked at the crowd and saw that a cold wave had befallen them. The confetti wasn’t flying, no one’s headlights were turned on, and the fireworks show was cancelled. The Announcer could also be heard with a slight crack in his voice, possibly from holding back the tears from what had just happened. ''You’re winners are Jamie, Rosemeyer, and Otto… Everyone is advised to leave the speedway at your earliest convenience, for all track activity has been cancelled for the remainder of the day. We will bring you more updates as this information becomes available to us. Thank you. Exits can be found… '' Just like that. Everything. Was gone. It’s hard to believe that such an incredible day, one that would surely be remembered will be remembered today for all the wrong reasons. Otto won the championship finishing 3rd, and Jamie won his first race! But those won’t be the headlines for tomorrow’s paper; what will be remembered will be the tragic death of one of the world’s greatest racers. Jamie’s moment of brilliance will be for null… “Come on, we gotta go. I don't want to see any more of this,” the Celica exclaimed as he headed for the nearest exit. The Skyline still looked on as he saw the Ambulances and Fire Trucks rush to the scene to try and save whomever was in that wreckage. He was trying to avoid being pushed back by all the other Qs that were trying to leave the track, as it looked like a national disaster with everyone leaving so very rudely. Some were struck with hard grief while others looked pale in comparison. All he could do was look as the Qs that did finish the race headed immediately for their garages. Who would've though the day would turn out as tragic as it did. The Skyline could faintly see a light tarp being placed on the wreckage as he was being gently being pushed towards the exit by the Speedway’s security guards. Enough was enough. Enough, was enough. The Skyline met back up with his family that included the Celica. The group head home, no one saying a word for the entire trip back. They were so shocked at what they had seen. What happened to that Lotus? Was it intentional? It sorta looked intentional. But why? What happened? No one could understand why, at least not right now. It was a cold and slow night. The family was tired. They turned on they turned on their radios for some relaxation. ''This just in from today's Japanese Grand Prix at Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway. An accident occurs on the final lap of the thrilling Grand Prix race where Q Jude, the fast and resilient Tyrrell P34, was involved in. He impacted the wall at an unfortunately fast speed and exploded on impact. He was pronounced dead on the scene. We send our most sincere condolences to all affected by this disaster. We hope to bring you more news as it becomes available. '' ''To think it all happened such a long time ago. Category:Blog posts